Por él
by milo-g
Summary: ― ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo…? ―Preguntó, por si Armin quería desahogarse de algo. ―Estoy bien así ―lo miró a los ojos, acercó su rostro al suyo y rozó su nariz con la del otro chico ―. No necesito hablar cuando estoy contigo… [Yaoi][Jearmin][Drabble]


¡Hola!

Esta es mi primera contribución a este besho y agresivo fandom (?

En fin, este fic es Jearmin, desarrollado después del cap 50. Quiero aclarar que traté de que no hayan ningún **spoiler** , ya que me duele desde el fondo del alma querer leer fics y que me acosen los spoilers, entonces, bla, esto salió. A lo que voy es que si sos una persona sensible a los spoilers, leas con cuidado, porque a pesar de hacer mi esfuerzo, no soy perfectirijisha. Btw, le puse a Krista a Krista porque YOLO.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama, si fueran míos, _sería un todos con todos._

Disfruten.

* * *

Krista salió de la habitación, y justo cuando iba a hablar, alguien se adelantó.

― ¿¡Cómo está Eren!? ―Preguntó Mikasa.

Krista iba a responder, pero Mikasa pasó a su lado velozmente sin siquiera escucharla.

―Él está bien, solo sigue dormido ―le dijo la rubia a Armin, quien sí se había quedado a escuchar lo que la chica decía.

―Me alegro ―contestó él ―. Y, amh… ¿Jean? ―Preguntó un poco dudoso.

Krista lo miró un poco confundida, pero luego asintió, con su usual sonrisa.

―Él sí está despierto; ve a verlo.

Armin se sonrojó ligeramente, se disculpó con suavidad y caminó a paso veloz hacia la habitación de Jean.

Tomó el picaporte en su mano e iba a abrir sin titubear, sin embargo se detuvo. Suspiró, se tranquilizó y golpeó apenas la puerta, para luego abrir.

― ¿Jean? Soy yo, Armin, ¿Puedo entrar? ―Asomó su cabeza buscándolo con la mirada y lo encontró en su cama, dormido. El chico entró en silencio y acercó una silla a la cama del otro ―. Jean… lo siento tanto, soy tan débil que por mi culpa… ¡Diablos, odio verte en peligro! ―masculló.

― ¿Armin…? ―Suspiró Jean, aún con los ojos cerrados. Armin, al creerse descubierto, se sonrojó ―. Cierra la boca…

―Jean…

―Quiero dormir.

El rostro del rubio se vio nuevamente rojo, pero más bien de la ira. Se levantó sin hacer ruido, aún enojado y estaba dispuesto a irse, pero Jean lo detuvo. Se giró para decirle que lo soltara, pero Jean seguía acostado, boca abajo y encima parecía roncar.

―Oye… Suéltame de una vez… ―se quejó Armin en voz baja, pero aún así, regresó a sentarse. Acarició la mano de Jean y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él ―. Eres tan desesperante… ―susurró mientras acariciaba sus nudillos.

Luego de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de lo fría que estaba la mano del chico y cómo se removía a cada rato.

―Oye, ¿Tienes frío?

―Un poco ―dijo Jean en voz baja y con la voz ronca.

Armin soltó la mano del castaño y se acercó al armario, sacó una manta y se volvió a acercar a Jean; luego lo arropó. Habiendo terminado su labor, se dirigió a la puerta.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

―Jean, deberías dormir.

―Pero no quiero… no puedo dormir si te vas ―Armin rodó los ojos al ver el atisbo de sonrisa galante que le daba el chico ―. Vamos, me asusta pensar que si te vas, tal vez no estés aquí cuando despierte ―las palabras de Jean eran suaves y pausadas, como si estuviera entre despierto y dormido, tal vez por eso no dudaba en hablar con franqueza.

―Me quedaré un rato más… Pero cuando te duermas, me iré ―Armin caminó en dirección a la silla de vuelta, pero vio cómo Jean se corría a un costado en la cama. El rubio se quedó quieto, dudando de qué hacer; sin embargo, Jean le dio la respuesta al estirar su mano. Sonrió y enlazaron sus dedos.

Armin recostó su cabeza en pecho y Jean lo abrazó por la cintura. La respiración del castaño era acompasada, tenía un brazo sobre sus ojos, tapando la luz del atardecer que se colaba por la ventana. Armin levantó un poco su cabeza y lo miró. Parecía dormido. Podía irse. Aún así, su cuerpo no se movía, no quería irse.

Ese momento, esa posición, era tan hermoso. Había estado preocupado, muy preocupado por él. Cuando lo abrazó, cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos… Nunca había temido tanto por la vida de alguien más. _Todo menos él…_ Todo dentro suyo seguía temblando de tan solo pensar que pudo… pudo.

Le acarició suavemente el rostro y comenzó a levantarse lentamente.

―Sigo ―dijo con voz ronca y sin destapar sus ojos ―despierto.

―Lo lamento ―dijo en voz baja, pero Jean notó un ligero temblor en la voz del rubio.

―Armin, ¿Estás bien? ―Se incorporó un poco, solo para mirarlo y sin dejar de abrazarlo.

―Jean… ―lo abrazó con fuerza y escondió su rostro en su pecho. El otro chico, aún confundido le correspondió.

― ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo…? ―Preguntó, por si Armin quería desahogarse de algo.

―Estoy bien así ―lo miró a los ojos y acercó su rostro al suyo y rozó su nariz con la del otro chico ―. No necesito hablar cuando estoy contigo…

Llevó sus pequeñas y suaves manos a la cara del chico y lo besó con ternura. ¿De qué servía seguir quejándose? Jean estaba ahí con él, ambos seguían vivos y se amaban. En ese momento no le importaba si tal vez al día siguiente los muros caían y se separaban, porque eran ellos, y a pesar del continuo terror, sabían que estarían así al final del día. Igualmente, le dolía a Armin pensarlo; todo el día esas ocurrencias paseaban por su cabeza y Jean lo sabía. Por esos momentos, esas pequeñas pausas que lograban obtener dentro de su realidad era lo que aún los mantenía cuerdos.

Por eso Armin se preocupaba tanto por Jean.

Por eso lo mimaba y cumplía sus caprichos.

Por eso lo abrazaba y se dejaba abrazar; lo besaba y se dejaba besar.

Por eso lo amaba y se dejaba amar.

* * *

Omg, como me encantan, son un OTP taaaaan OTPoso(?

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review para darme su opinión.

Smell ya~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo mejorar.**


End file.
